bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin 98/BakuTech: Evil Insurrection - Prologue and Chapter 1
I know, another fanon - but I'm currently focused on only this one and Dead Legends, so yeah. Anyways, I got bored a while ago, and decided to start a BakuTech fanon. Below are, of course, the prologue and Chapter 1 - and then a special BakuTech-related thing I made that I can make for anyone's BakuTech on here. Enjoy! Prologue Prologue "Your orders are clear. Understood?" A trio of humans were kneeling before their mentor and master. One of them, a muscular-looking young man, looked up at the master. "And if anyone gets in our way?" The master, whose face was obscured by shadow, smiled. His white teeth glinted even in the darkness of their hideout. "You take them down, of course." A second young man got up, revealing to be a tall one with a long, white, gleaming trench coat and pants in the moonlight coming from a window on the ceiling. He wore a red bow tie and an aqua green-colored shirt that was buttoned up. His hair was also an aqua green color, and one of his eyes was hidden by his hair. "But we need our Guardian Bakugan, Master." The master laughed. "Not Bakugan...Baku''Tech''." The second young man - or, should way, student - smiled. "May we have then now?" The master nodded and produced a large, black box from behind himself. He opened it and held it out to his students. The first and third students got up and, with the second student, walked up to their master and peered into the opened box he held out to his students. Inside were three amazingly colored spheres. On the far left, one was a shining white and brown sphere with black designs on it. On the far right, one was a cerulean color was gleaming pearl designs on it. The sphere in the center, however, was a black sphere with red horns and a green diamond. All three had several silver pieces on each side of each. The second student studied each BakuTech. He stared at the blue one, and picked up. "This one's mine," he announced, smiling. The first student took the BakuTech on the far left. "I totally dig this one," he cackled. The third student did not immediately take the last BakuTech. He stared right it, and his eyes seemed to be concentrating on it, the master noticed. The third student then took the black BakuTech, and said "I feel a strange...'connection' to this one...as if I have known it for a long time..." The first student sniggered, but stopped when the second glared at him. The master nodded and put the box away. When he turned back around to his students, they bow down for him, and held out their BakuTechs as if they were performing a ritual. "Rise, my students, so that you may begin your quest. Rise!" ordered the master. His students stood up and pocketed their BakuTechs. "Go, my pupils...go, so that our destiny can be fulfilled. Go - and become far more than humans, but gods, alongside your BakuTech!" exclaimed the master. He began to cackle, and his students followed him in doing so. Chapter 1 Valentin studied the Gate Card in the center of the table that was in the middle of his father’s dojo. His goal was to get his Darkus Bakugan, Rike Evenal, onto the center of it by rolling it or doing something that counted as shooting the Bakugan onto the Gate Card. Valentin positioned a black sphere with green designs on it. That sphere was actually the closed Ball Form of Rike Evenal, who eagerly but patiently waited for his Brawler’s next move. Rike Evenal was a special Bakugan given to Valentin by his father that was not meant for actual brawling, which involved Bakuagn turning into massive monsters, but for a different version of the Bakugan game. Using his thumb and his index finger, Valentin tightened his grip on Rike Evenal. A second later, Rike Evenal was spinning toward the Gate Card. Valentin watched with bated breath as the Bakugan approached the Gate Card. Rike Evenal then spun onto the Gate Card – and opened at the center of it. “Nice,” said Valentin, finally relieved that he was able to accomplish this task. “Bravo,” said a voice. Valentin turned to see his father, Professor Igor Kazami, come into the room, smiling. Igor Kazami was a scientist who worked on technology and anything related to computers in order to revolutionize the era. He also studied Bakugan when ever he had the chance, and had recently opened up his own dojo for Bakugan Brawlers, which was originally his brother’s training gym before it was abandoned. Ever since, for the past couple of months, Brawlers with their Bakugan came to the dojo to hone their shooting techniques and strategy, as well as discuss both. Since Valentin had helped collaborate in setting up the dojo and bringing Brawlers to it, Igor had given him Rike Evenal as a gift. “Wait till you see what I brought,” said Igor. He walked over to the table Valentin stood nearby and placed a small box on it. He opened the box and took out several spheres. “Bakugan?” asked Valentin. “No. BakuTech. They’re what I call a ‘sub-species’ of Bakugan, and are mostly used in battles that involve standing, not actual fighting,” explained Igor. “Dad, I think I already knew that,” said Valentin in an annoyed tone. “I was just saying,” his father replied. He held out three BakuTechs to his son. The BakuTech on the left was a black sphere with red and green designs on it, as well as coming with silver parts. The one on the right was green with white and pale yellow designs, which also came with silver parts. The BakuTech in the center was had a shade of cobalt as its main color, with silver and red designs on it. There was also a green diamond in between the two red designs, which Valentin took for horns. This BakuTech also had silver parts, two which had a cobalt-colored dragon’s head on each. “The BakuTech on the left is Darkus Riot Zenmetsa. It has pretty good Attack and Defense stats. The one on the right is Ventus Spring Akuami, which has a rather high Defense stat. The one in between them is Pyrus Cobalt Drayga, a special BakuTech with decent stats but interesting techniques,” said Igor. At the mention of each of their names, the BakuTechs opened up. “Dad, these are awesome. Where’d you find these?” asked Valentin eagerly. “I can’t tell you, unfortunately. But there are loads of other BakuTech Bakugan in this box. They’re for those who want to try out different Bakugan. In order to do so, however, they must prove themselves first.” “Nice…” Valentin muttered. Igor handed the three BakuTechs to Valentin. “I want you to place them on the altars over there. I’m asking you since you you’re more neat and organized than me,” he said. “No problem, Dad. What about the rest of them?” asked Valentin. “I need to put them in their places where they can viewed. You can see them later,” responded Igor. He closed the box and took it of the table. “Hey, where are you going?” asked Valentin. “Like I said, I need to put these BakuTechs in their places. After that, I need to finish a report I was doing for my boss,” said Igor. He walked out of the room. “See you, Valentin! Same to you, Rike!” ”See you!” replied Valentin. Rike made a noise as Valentin closed the door. “Hang on, Rike. I gotta do what Dad asked me to do,” said Valentin. He suddenly felt a bizarre urge to not place the three BakuTechs on their altars. He felt like he needed to try them out first. “This feeling…I want to try at least one of these out, but I can’t…they’re not mine. Urgh…Dad won’t know anyways…” muttered Valentin, defeated. He walked over to the table and placed the three BakuTechs onto it. “Now, which one to use…?” he thought out loud. Rike Evenal looked at his Brawler, confused. Valentin felt a strange, close bond to all three BakuTechs like he had never known before. However, he knew he had to choose one. “Cobalt Drayga,” he muttered. He picked Cobalt Drayga and positioned it to roll. Rike Evenal floated up to Valentin’s face and began to make some angry noises. Valentin gave a shocked look at his BakuTech. “Replace you?! Why would I do that?! I just feel…weird around these BakuTechs, as if I’ve known them for a long time,” explained Valentin. Rike Evenal gave off a sigh and sat on Valentin’s shoulder, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Valentin tightened the grip on Cobalt Drayga, and felt the BakuTech leave his fingers. The BakuTech spun right toward the Gate Card – and landed on it, opening up at the center of it. Valentin suddenly felt transfixed by the green eyes of Cobalt Drayga. He shook his head, however, and walked toward the side of a table where he could reach Cobalt Drayga. He plucked the BakuTech off the Gate Card, closed it, took the other two BakuTechs, and walked up to the altars. Valentin studied the three altars. He knew that they were for special and legendary Bakugan and BakuTechs. He placed Riot Zenmetsa on the altar at the left, Spring Akuami on the one at the right, and Cobalt Drayga on the altar that stood behind the space dividing the first two altars. Valentin then silently gazed upon all three BakuTechs. He knew he could not have all three, let alone one. But what was that rather familiar connection I felt with all of them? Particularly Cobalt Drayga? He thought. He shook his head and left the main room of the dojo, turning off the lights of it as he did. Special Bonus As a bonus, I made this BakuTech card just for the fun of it. If you want me make cards for your BakuTechs, just "give me a shout". That's all for this blog. Cobalt Glorycard.png|Cobalt Glory - a card specially for Cobalt Drayga Category:Blog posts